To increase the approval efficiency, the enterprise workflows are approved at an IT-based platform rather than a traditional paper platform. Specifically, there are the following applications:
In the conventional art, the approval can be performed in an enterprise workflow system by using a network platform; an applicant selects an approval request through an enterprise information portal EIP (Enterprise Information Portal, that is, an application system that integrates various application systems, data resources, and Internet resources under the Internet environment, forms a customized application interface according to different use characteristics and roles of each user, and organically links users together by processing and transmitting events and messages); the network platform sends the approval request to a corresponding approver; the approver performs the approval through the enterprise information portal; and the network platform feeds back an approval result to the applicant for confirmation.
In the actual use process, the inventor finds that the conventional art has at least the following problems:
When the approver cannot log in to the enterprise information portal, the approver cannot approve the approval request of the applicant, so that the approval efficiency is greatly reduced.